


KHR Scenarios and Shorts

by AtheneNoctua



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, Requests, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctua/pseuds/AtheneNoctua
Summary: Collection of scenarios and shorts from my Tumblr (khraddict).  I do take requests.





	1. Verde: Fortress Around Your Heart

Song Event Request using Fortress Around Your Heart and King Of Pain by the Police.

_[youtube.com/watch?v=Ma62k_N4PhI](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMa62k_N4PhI&t=OWUwZDliMzA2NjUxNzJjZTA2Yjg5Njg2Y2U5NmY5MzdhYzFjN2EzYSxSc1RhV1BXaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlFUXSBMBLVEV8vL6FmPd7Q&m=1) _

_[youtube.com/watch?v=0mgSCKXSp9M](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0mgSCKXSp9M&t=NWM4ODAxYTBhZWE1MmI5ZjYwYmYzY2IyZTk5YjIwZjdhMzNlMDAxZSxSc1RhV1BXaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlFUXSBMBLVEV8vL6FmPd7Q&m=1) _

 

He hadn’t realized before it was too late that his marriage was falling apart.  He hadn't realized before it was too late that you were gone.

How long had it been since he’d last taken time to talk to you?  To open up to you again?  

**_“And if I built this fortress around your heart/Encircled you in trenches and barbed wire”_ **

It had been a meager attempt to protect you.  He’d closed you off from his experiments.  He’d closed you off from his life.  At the time it had been a good idea.  

There was no need for you to know of his involvement in the mafia.  There was no need for you to know what his experiments were truly for.   There was no need for you to know that he had done such terrible things.

It was easier to let you think what you wanted.

Getting up out of his chair, Verde felt his coat catch on something.  He barely noticed until he felt the burning liquid on his leg.  Cursing he saw that he had spilled his coffee all over his keyboard and seat.  

How many times had he done that since you had gone?  He had a stock of new keyboards ready just because of this.

His clean up was slow and tedious.  Verde tried not to let his mind wander back to those memories.

**_“Then let me build a bridge/For I cannot fill the chasm/And let me set the battlements on fire”_ **

He’d tried to appease you once he realized just how much he had neglected you.  

He’d taken you out to your favorite places, just like when you’d first started dating.  He’d shown off more of his work to you, just like when you’d first started dating.  

Promises had been made and broken.  It was too little, too late.

**_“Then I went off to fight some battle/That I’d invented inside my head”_ **

He’d gotten caught up in his experiments again.  

It felt necessary.  Leaving himself exposed, leaving his experiments exposed, would be bad for him. It would be bad for you.  

His place in this world made it dangerous for both of you.  More experiments had begun.  Maybe these would find a better way to protect you.

**_“Away so long for years and years/You probably thought or even wished that I was dead”_ **

One evening he had come back early.  For once he hadn’t been tired.  For once he hadn’t collapsed in bed without a second thought.  For once he hadn't spent the night in his lab.

For once he noticed your absence.

**_“This prison has now become your home/A sentence you seem prepared to pay”_ **

He’d called your name.  He’d called your phone.  He’d looked for you everywhere.  

It was only upon returning to the bedroom in despair that he’d seen the envelope on the dresser.

A thin layer of dust had accumulated on the paper.  It was at that moment he realized what a fool he had been.

**_“I have stood here before inside the pouring rain/With the world turning circles running ‘round my brain”_ **

He’d been stuck in the same routine for days.  In an attempt to divert his thoughts from the pain he had thrown himself back in to the same experiments that caused him to lose you.

Everyday the memories came back.  Everyday the pain returned.  

He'd been in pain before.  This pain would pass like others before it.

**“** _**I guess I’m always hoping that you’ll end this reign/But it’s my destiny to be the king of pain”** _

Looking at the remains of the mess in the trash, he couldn’t help but wonder what had become of this life.  

You wouldn’t come back.  That had been clear.  

But that wasn’t completely true.  The memories would always be there and the pain that came with them.

You would always come back.

**_“I’ll always be king of pain”_ **


	2. Lancia:  Soulmate AU

Soulmate AU:

_“Everyone is born with what looks like a tattoo on them.  It’s a small flower bud.  Whenever a person first has physical contact of any sort with their soulmate, it will bloom.  This flower represents the person in some way._

_Some are in really obvious places such as the back of the hand.  It makes it really easy to tell.  Others have theirs in places like the back of the neck making it really difficult to check.”_

 

Lancia had seen the bud on his inner arm his whole life.  For a long time he’d been hoping it would bloom.  However, he was thankful when it hadn’t throughout all the atrocities he committed.  Glad it had never opened.  Glad that he had never killed his soulmate.  Glad that they had never seen what he had done.

Now he was in Italy again visiting places he never thought he’d see again. Correction: That he never wanted to see again.  

Once free from Mukuro he had decided to do what he could to make amends. Which is exactly what had led him to where he was now.

He stared at the plants, rocks and dirt around him.  Somehow the community had bounced back despite what he’d done to it. His plans had to be reworked.  

“Excuse me?”

For a second he didn’t think the voice was directed at him until it repeated.  He turned to the voice to see you looking at him curiously.  

“Do you know where the library is?  I’m new here and got a little lost,” you asked with a smile.

With a nod Lancia started to give directions but stopped as your expression only became more confused with time.

“I think you might have to show me…” you admitted nervously.  “More than two turns and I get lost.”

“It’s this way,” Lancia said, offering you his arm.  He carefully checked to make sure there was no skin contact even with his sleeves.

The walk was mainly silent with a few comments from you about the town and your experience so far.  You talked about the people you had met and where you were staying.  You spoke about how grateful you were for your good luck.  He mainly let you talk, making sure to nod every once in a while.  It was better than thinking about why he was there.

He almost didn’t realize when you had reached the library.

“Is this it?” You asked, slipping your arm off and taking a couple steps closer to the building.

As you had your back to him, he noticed the small bud just peeking out of your shirt.  The absence of your arm suddenly seemed slightly overwhelming, not that he would admit that.  

“This is it.  Do you know how to find your way back?” he asked.  

You turned back to him with a smile.  “I should.  I can call my aunt if I really need help.”  

Before he could draw back you had planted a kiss on his cheek.  “Thank you.”

As you rushed up the steps he could just see a cluster of yellow flowers that had suddenly appeared.  Pulling back the sleeve on his own arm he could see where a cluster of red flowers had finally bloomed.  

His eyes closed for a second as he thought about pursuing you.  

With a small shake of his head he returned to his work.  You would be better off without him and his sins.  If he was careful, he’d never meet you again.  He would never ruin your life the way he had so many others before.

 

 

***“[Gladiolus ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.theflowerexpert.com%2Fcontent%2Fmostpopularflowers%2Fmorepopularflowers%2Fgladiolus&t=ODIyZTM2NTg4ZGQ3NGJkODdiNWY5OWI3ZGY3MDYwYzVkYTAyNzEwYyxlWjNVdkdsZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlFUXSBMBLVEV8vL6FmPd7Q&m=1) symbolizes _strength of character, faithfulness_ and _honor_. The Gladiolus flower signifies _remembrance_.”**

***Agrimony for thankfulness**

**Inspiration:[youtube.com/watch?v=bKxAbbeD-NU](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbKxAbbeD-NU&t=NzVhNDFhZjZjODQyYTIzNzQ4ZGFlMzRhNGQ4ZmQwNWYyZDVmMjdjYSxlWjNVdkdsZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AlFUXSBMBLVEV8vL6FmPd7Q&m=1)**

_“Where are you going?/Can you take me with you?_

_For my hand is cold/And needs warmth_

_Where are you going?_

_Far beyond where the horizon lies/Where the horizon lies/And the land sinks into mellow blueness_

_Oh please, take me with you/Let me skip the road with you.”_


	3. Giotto and Cosette

A request from my friend using her OC.

Inspiration:

[The High Kings - The Star of County Down   ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhF6MTwACKZk%26feature%3Dyoutu.be&t=NTVkMDJhNDJkNWRjMzBlY2VmMTg0MmJlMGQzZGZkOTQ0N2Q3MDRiZixFUnZBQkp6Vg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlFUXSBMBLVEV8vL6FmPd7Q&m=1)

[The High Kings - Step It Out Mary   ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYmLAxbjsNb0&t=NDBhZGM5NTE1Mjg1ZjM0YzlhNTllMDg3MjM3NGMwOGEyNTAxZjczZCxFUnZBQkp6Vg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlFUXSBMBLVEV8vL6FmPd7Q&m=1)

[Marie’s Wedding   ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DeQLbjejkRiE&t=MDlhMTA5YmYwOGRlYjdhOGRjMTJkYzMxZmNkOTkxOWFiNGQ1ZDU4NyxFUnZBQkp6Vg%3D%3D&b=t%3AlFUXSBMBLVEV8vL6FmPd7Q&m=1)

 

The sun beat down on the colorful parade going through the city.  There were cheers and laughter echoing from all around.  Giotto’s smile widened as he watched.  It seemed he’d picked a good day to visit.

It was these days that people seemed to forget about their troubles that would no doubt return tomorrow.  

The breeze ruffled Giotto’s hair as he maneuvered through the crowd with G following close behind.  He was jostled about by the people crowding the streets.  

“Giotto, isn’t there a better place we could go?” G asked as he had to shove off another person who had bumped into him.  The person didn't notice the glare that came from the man.

He was greeted by a bright smile from Giotto.   “This is the better place,” Giotto said as they were able to find a small clear area closer to the edge.

There was a sudden peal of laughter from nearby.  The sound of it caused Giotto to smile.  Whoever it was was certainly happy.  Giotto turned to see who was laughing like that.

There was a young woman surrounded by a small hoard of children.  The first thing that caught his eye was her hair catching the sun as she danced with one of them.  Her laughter melded with the child’s.

“Cosette!  You’re doing it wrong!” the child squealed.

“How is this wrong?” the woman asked through her laughter.

He thought her hair was bright until she turned and he could see her smile. It seemed like a long time since he’d seen a smile that genuine.  

“It’s this way!” the kid shrieked.

“Which way?” she asked, turning in the wrong direction.  She started singing along and the child started laughing again. Her voice couldn’t be said to be like that of a nightingale’s but had a different way of making you smile.

“No! That’s wrong!”

Giotto stepped away from G and stopped one of the other men.  “Excuse me, who is that?” he asked quietly with a nod in the woman’s direction.

The man followed Giotto’s gaze and smiled upon seeing her.  “That’s Viscountess Cosette.  She comes down often.  Her parents would never visit, even for a festival.”

“Cosette,” Giotto repeated quietly.  

Cosette had started attempting to dance with one of the other children, despite the one already clinging to her leg.

He started towards her and she looked up at his approach.  She seemed to suddenly change in attitude.  The child she was dancing with looked up with wide eyes before grabbing the other attached to her and stepping back.

“May I have this dance?” Giotto asked with a bow whilst holding out his hand.

Her eyebrows seemed to furrow.  “Who are you? I haven’t seen you before.”

He stood up.  “My name’s Giotto.  But you didn’t answer my question.”  A smile played on his face.

“If you like,” she said cautiously.

It started off slow and Cosette seemed to be embarrassed over her stumbling feet.  But it wasn’t long before the true steps were forgotten and they were both laughing.

“Giotto!”  

The two stopped as G pushed his way through the crowd.  “G-“ Giotto began.

“How many times are you going to disappear like that?” G questioned.

“G, this is Viscountess Cosette,” Giotto said gesturing to her.  “Viscountess Cosette, this is G.”

G nodded as did Cosette.  One could see G already trying to analyze the woman.

Giotto raised an eyebrow at G.  “I hope you don’t mind if we stay a little longer?”

There was a small huff from G.  “You always do what you want anyways.”

He turned back to Cosette, “I apologize for the interruption.  Is there any chance of this continuing?”

There was another smile from Cosette and a nod.


	4. Enma - Lyric Request

**[paperstarscollide](http://paperstarscollide.tumblr.com/)** asked:

“When lonely days turn to lonely nights, you take a trip to the city lights and take the long way home.” With Enma, please.

 

****

 

Enma had a bad habit of wandering the city at night.  

           At first it was just because he was lonely. Even with his family, it was hard to feel understood.  It’s amazing how lonely one can feel when surrounded by your closest friends.

           But the cool night breezes became soothing, whipping the hair away from his face.  All sounds were amplified so that he could hear his own steady breath. During summer insects and bats accompanied him and during winter the shadows held small glittering ice patches. The local cats would inevitably find him.  After a while he started to bring treats for them.

           And then there were the people he’d meet.  Some never noticed him as they stumbled home while others would call to him from across the street.  Both kinds weren’t good to associate with.  But along the closed café tables and railings, there were other people.

           There was only the faintest smell of alcohol and their clothes were neat and tidy despite their bagginess.  Some held books or had earphones plugged in others. Others yet were playing board and card games.  There was an equal chance of hearing a laugh and a sob.  

           It was here he first met her.  She hid beneath her book, occasionally glancing at the game being played.  And it was she that first noticed Enma watching them.

           Her eyes flickered up from the game to Enma. The color was hidden by the shadows but they seemed to have a soft light of their own.  Lowering her book, she smiled softly at him and pulled out the chair next to her.  Just as quickly, she returned to her book.

           Enma half expected to see someone standing behind him.  But nobody else had seen her action.  He made his way over to the empty chair.  The scent of cinnamon and tea wafted from her cup.  

           “My name’s Amunet.”  Her eyes were the same warm brown as the tea.  Curled hair framed her round face.  Her book hid her smile.

 

**To be continued…?**


End file.
